marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Check On It
Check On It Lyrics Blaine You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it While I stand up in the background and check up on it and Lindsay Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight Andrea If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it While I turn around you watch me check up on it Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it Lindsay If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you Both Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2 Lindsay I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it You got to be patient, I like my men patient More patience, you take might get you in more places You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it Andrea If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you Both Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x2 Blaine I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind It won't hurt if you gone try one time They all hot, but let me see this ones mine Its slim thug and DC outta H town and Lindsay Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight x4 Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs